


The Very Last

by WriterForver21



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterForver21/pseuds/WriterForver21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all thought Teresa was the last one right.  Well obviously, it was a lie, it was to be another test for the boys if they could keep their control over Annie, Teresa's twin sister, Gally is quite interested in her, but Newt has also taken a shine to her but with a gentler kind then Gally.</p><p>Will Newt win her heart during the maze?  On the other hand, will it be Gally to destroy it, possibly Thomas as well?  Considering all three friends have made this maze</p><p>Is there also some connection she has with Newt something from the past before this happened, that she feels she only wants to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a Maze Runner fanfic, I have had this idea for a while now so please do not copy my idea as I ask nicely.

I do not own the characters from the maze runner, they all belong to their original owners, writers and the movie.

Feedback and Votes would be nice, try to be nice and creative about it I may not be the best writer but I try to be the best I can.

Warnings such as some scenes from the film will be shown, some will be a little flirting between Annie and the boys she likes. And some scenes will be of my creativity.

 

Thank you! That is all


	2. Chapter 1

The sounds woke a young black haired girl, she jumped back noticing it was moving up, it is some kind of lift but where was it bringing her too. The girl sat back frightened a bit as it went up faster now, when it jolted a bit she fell back rubbing the back of her head.

The light reflected in her eyes as the doors open, she could not believe it twelve or so boys were hovering over her she moved back scared to death wondering what’s going on as Gally jumped down to greet this one.

“Another one, hmm this is quite interesting.” He said inspecting her.

The girl looked up at the other one and her eyes widened seeing its Thomas and her sister Teresa after shielding her eyes from the sun with her arm.

“Teresa…” she said softly turning to Thomas with a smile “Thomas.” She said.

The others even Gally turned to face the two she got help off the lift the boys backed away lightly to give her room even Teresa and Thomas, Annie looked around like a shy girl in high school again her hair messy.

Annie walked away from them and climbed up the tree top to be alone for a while, Newt and the boys were confused even Teresa but Gally pushed Newt ahead.

“Go on, go see what’s wrong with her.” He said and watched.

Newt pushed by Gally climbed up the stairs as the girl had her chin up her knees he slowly touched her shoulder when he scared her making Annie take out the blade almost cutting him.

“Okay, okay relax.” He held his hands up “just… relax.”

Annie glared hesitating a bit but sighed and put it down looking away at him.

“Sorry, you just scared me.” She said quietly.

Newt watched her carefully and took her blade away just to his side, he looked to Annie, and sat down across from her, he had no idea why she sent him here and only him.

“Why did you want me up here, I am useless at this.” He tells her.

Annie didn’t know either and shrugged, she just didn’t trust the others and was not that good with her sister or her friend Thomas, as she filled with a twig, Annie’s hair began to blow in the wind a little just thinking to herself.

“I don’t know, I guess, there’s something about you than what meets the eye.” She said to him as this made him smile.

“Well, could we talk where I can continue my work?” Newt asked hoping she will not get angry.

The frail girl hesitated but sighed softly nodding “let’s go then.”


	3. Chapter 3

After Newt convinced her to get down, she got hungry, only obeying Newt, and not her twin she followed him like a puppy who is attached to its owner, everyone even the boys were quite confused and feeling awkward about this, Gally was in distraught but rolled his eyes.

“Well Greenie.” Frypan smiled to Annie “hungry?” asking her nicely able to make her anything.

Annie was quite shy but smiled nodding as she got her plate wondering where to sit oh how I never miss this part… she sighed and sat alone in a table as Thomas decided to slide over to see her with a smile, he may not remember much but liked to talk to a new Greenie.

“Hey there Annie.” He said to her.

Annie looked up and smiled lightly eating “hey Thomas, what’s been going on lately?” she asked.

Surprised she would even answer him; his eyes looked her up and down from the food to her again as his smile shined a bit which made her not want to look up being shy again, the other gladers were watching some liked seeing this… others did not.

“Am I making you shy? Aww you cannot be shy around me.” He played around.

Blushing now she looked away playfully “slim it Thomas!” a slight giggle came out.

Newt was in the other table listening to them and rolled his eyes finishing his food, he was starting to feel something no boy ever felt for three years and even in the months Teresa came, he had not felt anything with her.

Was this a new type of jealousy when one likes a girl no way it has been years since a girl was ever around, and now with two he better have the one, walking away he caught attention to Annie as she walked over to him.

“Hey, Newt you okay?” her pace slowed down as she walked beside him.

“‘M fine, really I am.” He lied to her

She watched him trying to study the boy going in front of him he looked at her “you don’t seem fine, do you need to go to the med-jack o—or”

“I said I am fine Annie, really though.” His fake smile showed walking towards his machete to hack a tree off.

Annie lied down in the grass on her break looking at the clouds, so caught into them that some even look like the maze her eyes began to flutter closed for a bit resting.

“You are doing all right, just watch them, WICKED IS GOOD” said a voice, this was all coming to her head as she slept “keep watch all three of you.” Thomas and she looked at each other from their stations even Teresa as the twins sat beside each other “go get Thomas and Teresa” one said to her.

She shot up quickly wondering what just happened, rubbing her eyes it was still in daylight possibly afternoon probably 3ish is that how long she was sleeping for, suddenly she saw two pair of feet hover over the sunlight as she jumped seeing Gally.

Holding her hand to her heart “JESUS Gally, don’t shucking do that!” her voice angered as she used her hands to get herself up.

“it’s time to work greenie.” He told her.

Following Gally she wondered where she was going to work, even glancing at the maze a bit, Minho smiled at the girl seeing her.

“Well look who is joining.” He said having his bag ready “I have to go though.”

He ran off with another runner as she looked to see the direction, then her eyes turned to Gally “where are they going?”

Gally looked to her direction then at her “they are the runners, they know every inch of the maze, Minho is the keeper.” He explained.

Now that she understood, it’s time to get herself in the maze


	4. Chapter 4

A bonfire was later held she tried to ignore the chants of the boys, the laughter the happiness Annie did not want to be a part of it, she just dug herself into her thoughts looking at the ground, even Teresa tried talking to her or Thomas but those two weren’t shucking nothing to her.

One of them, Newt of course saw what was going on as he grinned and went over to her with Gally’s secret mixture drink.

“Not joining the party shanks?” he asked.

Without even looking up she shook her head lightly, he furrowed his brows with slight confusion and sadness, his hand dropped to his side, as he looked to his drink opening the lid a bit to take a sip he then looked at Annie and offered it.

“What is that?” she asked, as it was right above her nose.

“Don’t know its Gally’s secret recipe.” He explained still holding the jar “but well bloody worth it.”

Her brown eyes did not leave Newt’s concerned about this ‘drink’ he speaks of, was it poisonous was it dangerous these questions swirled in her mind as she drank it, it only took one sip until she spit it out in the other direction.

“What the shuck is in that!” she said coughing out the rest of it.

Newt could only give a chuckle and pat her back lightly helping her get rid of the rest.

“Told you it was bloody worth it, wish people listened to me.” He replied as he watched Annie cough up the drink as he shook his head smiling.

Finishing off her last cough she smiled lightly at Newt and laid back against the tree still hearing the whooping from the boys who are now play fighting, a game they like to do to see who’s stronger.

“Hey shanks!” one boy called Annie as he grinned.

She rolled her eyes thinking god help me now she gave a deep inhale then sighed deeply getting up facing Gally with her arms folded.

“What do you want shuck face hm?” she asked.

His face flushed with red rosy cheeks Gally hated HATED this sort of torment

“I was going to ask if you want to fight, prove you’re strong enough.” He said now shaky even the gladers could see that.

“What… so they could see you lose to a girl?” she smirked playfully.

The others could not believe her snarky attitude they loved every bit of this and knew Gally was infuriated with her already; he pulled up his sleeves and held his arms up in a fight.

“A—alright, so you know how the rules go then.” He stuttered a bit.

Nodding Annie grinned and ran to Gally trying to push him down, it was hours of the two fighting until he used the old move swinging his leg under her own until she fell on her back, her head hit the ground a bit.

It caused pain as she got up sitting on the ground rubbing her head, Gally got up and grinned as he won a point since she was off the circle.

"Now what’d ya gotta say to that” he smirks darkly at her.

Newt glared up at Gally while crouching down to meet up with Annie “shut up shuck-face.” He told Gally defending her.

Newt grabbed her arm gently and held her to him with one arm taking her away from them to the med-jacks he was a friend to her, like Thomas but closer Newt had her sit down on the patient table as he sat in the chair looking at her scar.

He grabbed a cloth with a bit of something that would sting a bit, his soft brown eyes looked into hers giving a slight hint but he even knew it was not worth it.

He spoke in his light British tone smiling slipping his hand in hers “hold tight… this might sting a bit.” He said as he put the cloth behind her head that as soon as the cloth hit her head she immediately squeezed his hand tight as if an electric shock burst feeling like a thousand knives hit you he did not mind he did it for a reason.

Newt was that kind of friend you could always have, always will hold your hand when you needed him or was in pain, he kept dapping the cloth making Annie’s cries soft to not be heard, but he did as he stopped seeing it is over, and he wiped her tears off her eyes.

He sat next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her close, with his hand, he rubbed her shoulder trying to calm her down knowing what it is like to feel pain, and he too felt the same.

“Newt… what… happened to your leg?” she asked as she was looking down at it while crying her pain away.

Moreover, here it was the heart wrenching pain of the memory the only memory he had when he did run himself but the rest is history to him.

“I—I don’t want to talk about it.” He said softly, not meaning to sound a little harsh.

She looked up at him from his chest “you were a runner to… weren’t you.” She asked softly.

The tears showed finally as he blinked them away, with his free hand he wiped them away he gave a weak smile and nodded.

Alby came by and was about to talk but he chuckled so lightly shaking his head then was able to find words he was about to say.

“Hey newt, you comin?” he asks him still bright and smiling at this.

Newt looked to Alby then Annie his eyes shifted back and forth until his final words was a shake in the head-meaning no.

“No, I’ll stay here, not feeling it.” He lied only to stay with Annie, which she heard right through his tone.

She gave a slight smile though that he wanted to stay here with her, keep her company. Make sure his new shanks was okay and well, that was a good friend she found in him and he found in her just hoping this would last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day another hour Annie chopped off some wood quiet having to hear about the others, she rolled her eyes, these klunk heads no nothing when it comes to stuff like this, sheesh no wonder some are boneheads, She thought that she felt someone watching the chocolate brown eyes met with Newt’s as he looked away and she smiled.

She noticed Thomas looking at her as she looked away with a smile, was she falling for this boy after falling for Newt, shaking her head something felt weird.

“Hey greenie, got a second?” Gally spoke to her blocking her shade

“What… Gally.” She said looking up at him getting up from the grass.

Gally helped her, not much like yesterday as he gestured his head for her to follow, rolling her eyes she followed and wondered what he wanted it was obviously something, as he would not tell her Gally walked beside her this time in silence.

“So… out of curiosity why did you do that last night?” Annie asked.

Gally’s gaze turned from the maze to her now as they walked, he shrugged.

“Hmm Oh, it is part of the game that is how it’s played, you have to be really rough with them though” He told her

She shook her head that was not the answer she was looking for Annie wanted to hear more out of him.

“No why did you, you should know greenies aren’t always use to this you know.” Annie told him.

It gave Gally quite the thought, he looked down thinking maybe he was too harsh on her, maybe not enough a slight stiff came to his hands as he clenched them together with a slight glare but it was not at her just something from his mind.

Suddenly a noise came from the distance of the maze, which made her startle and got close to Gally.

“What was that?” she asked moving further now with him

As if used to the screeching Newt came by with a smile, coming by her with Gally only it made him jealous, he was fine before when they were alone but felt something heated in his body.

“Grievers, that’s what was the noise.” Newt replied to her question

Gally stiffened more a bit but did not say anything he just walked away making it noticeable for Annie to see wondering what got into him, she raised an eyebrow and looked to Newt, of course he may not know the answer.

Newt watched and shook his head having no clue either “don’t worry about him, he’s usually hot headed when it comes to it, between you and me he aint all use to seeing girls at all, you, and your twin are the only ones here.”

Listening to Newt, he was right of one thing, and that was it she could not stop looking at the maze, which made her stop walking, she was so curious about it as Newt saw it as well trying to pull her out of it.

“Don’t be gettin’ any ideas come on, let’s go.” Newt told her sternly and walked away

Annie watched and knew that tomorrow she will go with Minho to the maze secretly without anyone knowing and can prove she is a runner just like Thomas.


End file.
